


I told you it was a fake name

by peacefulvillage



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, Awesome Leia Organa, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Mostly humor, Skywalker Family Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefulvillage/pseuds/peacefulvillage
Summary: Kylo Ren. Rey should have known it was a fake name, still to honor the father of her child she named the little boy Wren. Wren, her lanky, black floppy haired boy, with her knack for trouble. When a job opportunity opens up at Skywalker Inc. Rey flies back and brings Wren with her. Little did Rey know Wren was on a quest of his own. To find the man who once called himself Kylo Ren.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once I saw a picture comparing Adam Driver to Finn Wolfhard many versions of this came into my head. I went with the safe modern AU rather than trying to go into the Star Wars universe. I also realized Ben Solo is a very hard character to write. We don't really know what he is thinking behind the pain and anger.

Rey had struggled with her identity her whole life. She was orphaned at 4 and went from home to home till she finally aged out of the system. They gave her some random last name but Rey doesn’t really use it. She is just “Rey.” Rey, the youngest person to graduate from her secondary school in 10 years. Rey, who got a full scholarship to study engineering. And for three and a half months when she was 19 she was Rey the Intern. Rey was going to school in London when she got offered a summer internship at Skywalker Inc. in New York City. The company designed and manufactured pieces for airplanes and jets. The fastest jet ever recorded was done by someone at their company. The founder Anakin Skywalker had been shady and had done some illegal stuff, but when he died and his son and daughter took over the company they made it respectable again. Rey knew that the daughter went into politics and became the senator of New York for a while, like her mother had been, and left the company in the hands of her brother. Skywalker Inc. had a lot of history and not all of it good but it was a chance of a lifetime for her.

New York was a big city and a lot different than the small towns she had lived in. Everyone was always in a hurry. Even in the office it seemed everyone was going a hundred miles an hour. Rey had made a friend though. He was working in basement like she was filing and scanning stuff for the big wigs. Unlike Rey who was happy for the opportunity to get any kind of work experience he looked annoyed and would ramble on how this work was beneath him. He was maybe 7 and some years older but acted fifty, and yet his maturity level was below hers. He had a nice smile though. It was rare but nice. He said his name was Kylo Ren.

“What?” Kylo had said with a frown as she gave him a look of disbelief after telling her his name.

“That doesn’t sound like a real name,” Rey said.

“Like you can talk Miss I Only Have One Name.” He said back.

“Lots of people go by one name. Pink. Rhianna. Beyoncé.” Rey argued.

“You are saying you are like Beyoncé?” Kylo asked with one of his rare smiles.

“No one is like Beyoncé,” Rey with a grin of her own.

Causal conversation turned to eating lunch together, then dinner, then staying till breakfast. Rey had never had a summer fling before. It was fun. It wasn’t serious since she was going back to England in a few months so there was no need to stress about the future. They toured the city and raced through Central Park. Kylo always insisted on taking off his shirt during their runs. Show off. They argued just as much as they laughed, probably more. And when she left there was no promises of calls or visits. Long distance wasn’t a thing either of them wanted so when it was goodbye it was goodbye forever.

Until Rey found out a few months later she brought a piece of him with her across the pond. Finn had freaked out more than her. They had met in college and been best friends ever since. He was with her when she took the pregnancy test and when the doctor confirmed it. They had tried to look for Kylo but no record of any one with that name was found.

“Told you it was fake,” Finn said.

“I figured,” Rey said resting the bowl of popcorn on her growing stomach. She was keeping it of course. She was nearly done with her BS in Mechanical Engineering anyway and could finish the rest online. As for a job she had saved every penny of her money since she was 16 and was on a scholarship. Finding work with her skills wasn’t an issue based on what her teachers had told her. Rey was living in a small flat with Finn but they were looking for a three bedroom so the baby could have his own room.

“Then why are you naming the kid, Wren?” Finn asked some months later when looking down at the dark haired baby in his best friend’s arms.

“To have some kind of connection to him I guess,” Rey answered. “Besides Wrens are cute chubby looking birds. He’s my Little Birdie.”

Wren was cute and very chubby. He had dark curls and eyes that looked almost black. She left the father’s name on the birth certificate blank and gave him the last name Austen. It was the one they had given her and Wren’s father had reminded her of Mr. Darcy at times. Grumpy and antisocial but could be sweet underneath. She called him her “Little Bird” even though he was growing like a weed, and was going to be taller than her if he took any more of his father’s traits.

While his parents like to build things and make sure everything works, Wren loved to write and draw. He wrote a three page comic when he was 5 and Rey cried she was so proud. Nearly everything was spelled wrong and the characters were stick figures, but he had some real talent. As Wren grew up he even created his own character. It was about a villain trying to come back to the light. He named him Kylo Ren.

“Finn always said it sounded like a name from some sci-fi show,” Wren explained. He had a secret reason though. Maybe if Wren became a famous comic book writer his work would be made into a movie or TV show and his father would recognize the name and come looking for him. A stupid dream, but Wren lived in a dream world. He knew people thought he was weird because he was rather read than play sports. Or that he was really quiet and would rather try and hack his Uncle Finn’s HBO account then hang out by the park. He did love to run though. He couldn’t catch or kick a ball but he was fast. It came in handy when bullies tried to beat him up. Can’t punch what they can’t catch. Besides, Wren was going to be taller than all of them one day. His mother said his Dad super tall.

“Mum,” Wren asked his mother one night. He had been even quieter the last few weeks. His 12th birthday was coming up. Next year he would be a teen. Rey knew her baby was feeling a little out of sorts. He was almost off kilter, and that had nothing to do with the growth spurt he had over the summer.

“Yes Birdie?” Rey said and at her son’s glare corrected herself. “I mean Wren.”

“Am I like my Dad?” Wren asked. “I mean no offence Mom, but I don’t know…sometimes…”

“I know baby,” Rey said putting her arm around him. “And yes, you do remind me of your father. You are both serious, smart, and very tall.” Wren smiled. “But there is more of me in you than you think. For example, you have my smile, and I see it often. Getting a smile out of your father was like pulling teeth, and I only saw him laugh once in the months I known him. And well honestly, he could be a bit of an arsehole.” Wren full out laughed. “But a sweet one. Deep, deep, down. You are not like that. He was closed off, and you are more open. In fact I say you are a perfect balance of his dark broodiness and my “ray of sunshine” as your Uncle Finn likes to call it. You are your own person, Wren. Okay?”

“Okay,” Wren said.

“I have an Interview at Skywalker Inc.” Rey told him which surprised Wren. He didn’t know she was looking for a new job. Her boss was a real tosser though. “Why don’t you come with me? We can try and track down your father.”

“Really?” Wren said his eyes lightening up. 

“Don’t get too excited,” Rey said quickly, “It has been 13 years. He might have a whole other life. A wife. Other children.”

“At least I would know,” Wren said.

“At least you would know,” Rey agreed.

Wren closed his bedroom door and sat down in front of the laptop his mother had put together for him. It was only a month ago that his mother had removed all the child safety blocks from his completer so he had full search power rather than mother approved sites. After his mother said they were going to New York, Wren had gone to his room to pack. Actually he was planning to take advantage of his newly found freedom. Wren typed “Kylo Ren” into the search bar. A lot of Kylos and Rens came up, but nothing that tied the two together. Wren got up and saw that his mother was still watching TV. Wren went back to his computer and did something he knew he shouldn’t. He found his way into the Skywalker Inc and employee files and looked up the list of interns the year his mother was there. He saw his mother listed and there were two more names. Poe Dameron and Ben Solo. No Kylo Ren. Wren decided to look up Ben before Poe.

He typed in Ben Solo and a lot more matches came up. Thousands. Pictures too. Wren felt like he was looking at an older version of himself. They had different face shapes and different noses but the resemblance was there. Not only did Ben Solo still work at Skywalker Inc. he was the CEO. He wasn’t just some intern! He was the son of Leia Organa and Han Solo! Wren’s father was one of the richest people in America. The company was successful before him, but with all the risks Ben took things were expanding even more.

As Wren kept reading he saw that like his grandfather a few years ago Ben Solo had gotten into some shady stuff, but his mother had stepped in. He did a press conference and everything acknowledging he hand been wrong. He seemed anxious in interviews. Almost like he wasn’t comfortable in his own skin. Wren could relate. There were shirtless pictures too. Wren scrunched his nose at that but it gave him hope that his lanky body would fill out. So it looked like his father was the CEO of a billion dollar company. Even if he didn’t get a father out of all this, Wren might get a new computer at least.

Wren was jolted out of his thoughts by the sound of his mother calling for dinner. Wren quickly closed all the browsers and cleared all the history.

“Hey Birdie, hungry?” His mother asked with smile on her face. Wren nodded. His mother had a rule that when they ate together screens or books were not allowed. It was family time together. She asked about his day and if he was working on anything new. His mother told him about a project she was working on for work and more details of the New York trip. Wren felt guilty for not sharing what he knew, but he didn’t even know what he was going to do with the information. Barge into his Dad’s office? Hack his account and get the money for the computer?

“They are opening a new aerospace division,” Rey said taking a bite of her spaghetti. “So if I do get hired we will be starting from the ground up. Exciting right?”

“Yeah, you would be great,” Wren said, “I bet they would even let you head it.”

“I would just be one of the engineers,” Rey said her cheeks turning pink.

“Nah, I think you could lead the lot of them.” Wren said and took a big bite of garlic bread.

“Want to run tomorrow? You are getting faster.” Rey asked.

“Sure, I’ll beat you one day,” Wren said and Rey laughed.

“Your father said that and he never good,” Rey told him. “Want to show me what you have been working on? You have been awfully quiet all night. Kylo Ren cause himself even more trouble?”

“Always.” Wren said and the detailed the new story he was working on.

“He’s going to take his mask off?” Rey said looking at the sketches. “We finally get to see what he looks like?”

“Yeah,” Wren said, “We finally see him.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wren is told to stay put. Yeah, like that is going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I didn't think anyone was going to read this and it was going to get passed over due to all the amazing fics being posted every half hour. Thank you so much! The only thing is you all set the bar so high so I hope I deliver. Enough of that, here it is.

Finn had come over to help them pack, but instead of helping he was getting his arse kicked by Wren at video games while Rey packed. They were going to New York for a few days extending the interview to a vacation. Wren made up a list of things he wanted to do. A lot of them involved food and the art museums. Go running in Central Park. It had been a while since Rey lived there but thankfully she did remember some things.

Rey could hear Finn’s yelps and groans, but nothing from Wren. He was quietly concentrating and probably winning. Rey heard another groan from Finn, yep. Wren was winning. Rey went over to the door and closed it. She took out her copy of _Pride and Prejudice_. In it was a picture of her and Kylo. Poe had got a new camera that summer and was taking pictures of everything. Kylo had managed to dodge it until this picture and that is only because he didn’t see Poe take it.

It was of the two of them. Poe had told her it was only because of her that Kylo was able to relax enough to let all his defenses down for Poe to get the shot. Rey loved the picture. Rey was hugging Kylo from behind with her nose between his shoulder blades. Kylo had his hand on top of hers and leaned his head back so it was resting on top of hers. Poe said they fit in some weird way. Rey would balance out Kylo’s assholeness while Kylo would keep Rey centered.

Maybe she should have tried harder to find him. There had to be a reason he gave her a fake name. Kylo wasn’t a player who juggled girls by using fake names. He could barely look at her for the first week and only watched her when he thought she wasn’t looking. Thankfully she found his stalker like tendencies charming rather than creepy. Mostly because she kept looking at him too. Since he didn’t balance woman there had to be another reason he gave her a fake name. Maybe he was on the run from the law? Rey had broken the rules a time or two during her life but what if he did something really bad. Or witness protection? What if he was the killer on the run!?

Well, Rey knew who Wren got his imagination from.

The night before they had to leave Rey sat Wren down and handed him the picture. Wren stared at it for a long time. He had a masked expression on his face. Rey hated that face. Kylo had it too.

“I know you can’t see him very well, but that is him,” Rey said breaking the silence, “Told you he was tall. I just wish you could see his face. Kylo didn’t like his picture taken.” To her shock Wren let out a snort. “What?”

“Nothing,” Wren said giving the picture back. Rey looked at thoughtfully. She hadn’t been pining away for him. Far from it. Rey had boyfriends since then and went on the occasional date, but when you are a single mother dating isn’t a priority. But she did think of Kylo sometimes and not just for Wren’s sake. What would their life had been like if she stayed? Would they have gotten married? Divorced? Would Wren be flying across the Atlantic every other Christmas and every summer? Rey handed the picture back to Wren.

“I’ve had it for long enough, Birdie,” Rey said, “You can have it.”

“Thanks,” Wren said. That night Wren sat on his bed looking at it. His parents. They did look nice together. He carefully put the picture in between the pages of one of the books he was bringing. He would need that later.

......

If Rey was suspicious that Wren wanted to come with her to the interview rather than stay at the hotel she didn’t say anything. She told him it would be pretty boring just waiting around, but Wren just said he could pretend he was part of a tour if anyone questioned him. (Wren had looked it up and they do give tours here). So she said yes because she didn’t think she was going to get the job.

“Okay, this won’t take long,” Rey said for the fifth time, “I doubt I will get it anyway.”

Wren had never seen his Mum nervous before. Or so dressed up. She looked nice and blushed when Wren told her so. He wished his mother didn’t doubt herself.

“You’ll get it Mum,” Wren said firmly. She smiled and kissed the top of his head.

“Rey Austen?” A very tall fierce blond woman said coming out of the conference room. Her eyes darted to Wren and her eyebrows went up, but then focused on Rey. Wren hoped she didn’t say anything about a kid being in here. “Ready?” She said thankfully not mentioning it.

“You stay put,” Rey said and followed the blond woman. Wren waited until the door closed.

Then he was off.

Wren tried to act causal, but when you are a kid walking around in a strange building people are bound to notice you.

“You lost?” Wren turned to see a security guard standing in front of him. Another man joined her a moment later. Shite. He didn’t make it far.

“Yeah, I am looking for my father’s office,” Wren said in an American accent. In case he got caught he didn’t want it reflecting badly on Mum. He doubted there were any English people working here. “If you could show me to a map I can find it.”

“Who is your father?” The woman asked.

“Kylo Ren,” Wren said truthfully.

“Haven’t heard of him.” She said.

“Considering this company employs thousands of people that isn’t surprising,” Wren said, “I do know he works in the executive’s office, if you could tell me the floor that would be great.”

“62,” the man answered and the woman shot him a look. The man shrugged.

“Thanks,” Wren said and then he did one of the things he did best. He ran.

They called for him to stop of course, but Wren was on a mission. He found the elevator and pushed _open_. He jumped in as soon as the doors open and pressed the _close door_ button. The doors shut on the guards and he heard pounding on the doors. Wren looked at the other people in the elevator and grinned. When the elevator opened Wren still tried to walk casually but he was still getting strange looks. He saw someone pick up the phone and started to walk faster.

“Hey! Stop!” Someone shouted and Wren started running again.

He got to a line of offices and finally at the end in the biggest office (no surprise) _Ben Solo CEO_ was written on the glass. Found it. Wren heard the calls again and they were coming closer. Having no choice he crashed into Ben Solo’s office and closed the door. Ben was sitting behind a large desk with an older couple sitting in chairs in front of him. All heads turned to the intruder. Ben barley glanced before looking back at his computer while the woman’s eyes widened and the man’s mouth dropped open.

“Did you really succeed at cloning yourself, kid?” the man said.

“What did you say? Sorry, I wasn’t listening,” Ben said looking at the man.

“You never do,” The man grumbled.

“Sir? Sir?” There was a knocking on the door. Wren ran and hid behind his father’s desk, who again didn’t even glance from his computer and just continued typing. Talk about a workaholic.

“Come in,” Ben said finally looked up at whoever was at the door.

“So sorry to bother you sir, but have you seen a kid run through here?” Wren guessed it was a security guard. Wren gulped from his hiding spot. If his father gave him away Wren was done for. He would get kicked out and his mum probably wouldn’t get the job. Shite.

“A kid?” Ben said not taking his eyes off the guard, “I am supposed to have one of the greatest security teams in the city and you let a kid slip pass you?”

“Very sorry sir,” The guard said.

“You’re all fired,” Ben said looking back at his computer.

“No you are not,” the woman corrected. “But further training will be happening and it might have been a child this time, but it might be someone dangerous later. You may continue to discreetly continue your search.”

“Yes, ma’am,” the person said and closed the door.

“Get out before I change my mind and have you escorted out of here,” Ben said to Wren even though his eyes did not leave the screen and was still typing away. Wren’s mother had been right. His father was an areshole. Who doesn’t even stop working to look at the person who broke into their office?

“You will do no such thing,” the woman said.

“Mother,” Ben said with a sigh. Mother? That means she is Leia Organa so the man must be Han Solo. Wren’s grandparents! Bloody hell. Three family members for the price of one.

“Come on out, sweetheart,” Leia said and Wren carefully came up from behind Ben’s desk and stood awkwardly in front of them.

Again, his father didn’t look at him, but he had moved onto his phone and was texting. His grandparents were staring at him while his father ignored him. Wren felt like an idiot. Why didn’t he have a plan? Kylo Ren always had a plan. They failed most of the time, but he at least had an idea of what he wanted to do. This was Wren’s mother. This is exactly what Rey would do. Just barge in and wing it. Well, Wren wasn’t his Mum, or his Dad, suddenly he had no idea what to say. So he settled with something simple.

“Hello,” Wren said carefully.

“English?” Han said.

“Um…yes.” Wren said and finally was able to mutter something, “I…I don’t know what to say. I imagined this a bunch of times but now that it happened…”

“You don’t know what to say?” Leia finished. Wren nodded. “Happens to me all the time.” Leia looked back at her son. “Baby, put the phone down.”

“I already agreed to dinner and am not turning in the kid in isn’t that enough?” Ben said ignoring his mother’s command.

“Ben Solo you put that phone down right now,” Leia said her tone hard.

“Fine,” Ben said and with an exaggerated sigh. “What?”

“You wanna take it from here kid?” Han asked.

“Hi, I’m uh…your son,” Wren said because what else could he say? Ben looked over at him and really saw Wren for the first time. And Wren knew that he knew. It wasn’t just the appearance. It was a feeling in the pit of their stomach that told them they were father and son. Ben’s eyes didn’t widen like his mother nor did his mouth drop open like his father, his face didn’t change at all. It was like he wore a mask. Wren put on his same masked expression and stared him down. Two could play at that game. He had a feeling Ben Solo was used to people being intimidated by him. Well, he was in for a rude awakening.

“So, where’s your mother? Where’s Rey?” Ben finally said folding his hands in front of him and leaning back in his chair.

Wren was not expecting that and his mouth dropped open.

Just like his grandfather’s had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the second chapter. I hope you all liked it. Please let me know if you do. It might seem fast, but the Solo/Skywalker family are not the most patient of people. I am trying not to post chapters till the next chapter is written so the updates are going to be about weekly (if you want me to go on). Thank you for making it this far!!!! I also take requests, so if there is anything you like to see I will see if it works with the picture in my head and add it in. Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wren comes up with an idea.

“How…” Was all Wren could say.

“Your accent for one,” Ben started, “The fact that you are around the age that it has been since Rey and I were together, and although you seem to favor my features your mother had freckles across her nose like you do.” Wren could only blink at him. Ben went on, “I run a billion dollar company, if I wasn’t able to notice the smallest details and come to the right conclusions I wouldn’t be as successful as I am. And, 12 years ago I was an awkward 20 something with big ears and terribly shy. Rey was the only girl at that time I could talk to let alone…” Ben realized who was in the room and asked again. “Where is she?”

“She’s in an interview,” Wren told him, “She is applying for the…”

“Aerospace division,” Ben finished and went back to his damn computer. “Good. She would be excellent for the position.”

“My mother is brilliant, yes,” Wren agreed.

“Legally we will have to have a paternity test but from your entrance I assume your mother does not know that you are here?” Ben asked.

“No, she doesn’t know who you really are,” Wren replied. “She only said your name was Kylo Ren.”

“I told you he shouldn’t have done that whole fake name thing.” Han said to Leia.

“You know very well why we did that!” Leia said, “Ben needed to earn his…”

“How did you find out who I was?” Ben asked cutting his mother off. Thankfully Leia allowed it probably due to the fact that she was curious as her son was.

“I hacked into the system and looked who the interns were the summer my mum was here,” Wren said looking at his feet.

“You hacked into my system?” Ben said sounding more impressed then mad.

“Please don’t tell Mum,” Wren pleaded, “And my name is Wren in case you wanted to know. Like the bird. Or you. Get it, Wren, like Kylo Ren.”

**.....**

When Rey stepped out of the conference room she expected to see the sweet face of her little boy. Instead there was an empty chair. Maybe he was in the bathroom. Rey was about to turn to Phasma to ask where the bathrooms were when a pair of security guards came over.

“Ma’am?” One of them said, “There has been a situation that we were told to update you on. A kid has been running around the building and has slipped past us. But don’t worry we will find him.”

“What did he look like?” Rey demanded. The guards looked at Phasma and she nodded at them to go on.

“Skinny, tall, dark hair,” They listed off. Rey shook her head. What in the world was her baby doing?

“Where did you see him last?” Rey asked.

“Heading towards the CEO office, but Mr. Solo claims he did not see him.” The guard replied.

“Claims? Well I suggest you take me to see Mr. Solo to see if he can clear up where my son is.” Rey ordered.

“I am afraid I cannot do that,” The guard said.

“62nd floor, last door on the right,” Phasma told her.

“Thank you,” Rey said, “Will anyone stop me?”

“I doubt you would listen if someone tried,” Phasma said, “But I will make sure you are cleared. It was great to meet you, Rey. I will be in touch.” Rey smiled at the woman before going to the elevator.

Thankfully no one stopped her as she walked out onto the 62nd floor. She walked towards the hallway of offices and got a funny feeling in her stomach. Like something big was about to happen. Finally Rey got to the last office Ben Solo CEO. Looks like Luke had retired and his nephew had taken over. Rey never met Luke when she worked here. Rey should have really done more research into the company rather than just the division she was going to be working in.

“…no, there was a back way in here,” Rey heard Wren’s voice say. This Ben Solo lied! Wren was in there! Rey put her hand on the doorknob.

“Impossible,” A deep voice said, the tone familiar making her pause.

“I’m telling you this is how I got into the system,” Wren said. Rey opened the door. Her son was standing next to a man pointing at his computer while an older lady stood on the man’s other side. A grayed haired man sat in front of the desk with a bored look on his face.

“What in the bloody hell is going on here?” Rey demanded and all heads turned towards her. Identical expressions on the woman, man, and child. Wait, was that Leia Organa?

“Don’t get mad,” Wren said putting his hands up. “I found Kylo Ren! And Uncle Finn was right it was a fake name, but he only did that to make his own way in the company. It’s actually Ben Solo. Dad’s loaded! Can I ask for a new computer or would that be bad?” Wren looked at Ben, “Can I get a new computer?”

“Wren Austen, did you do this for a new computer?” Rey said crossing her arms after a long silence.

“No!” Wren protested and Rey just looked at him. “Well, maybe part of it. A small part. A very small part.”

“Hello Rey,” Ben said saving Wren from explaining further.

“Ben Solo? Really?” Rey said looking pissed off. More than Wren had seen before.

“Why don’t we leave you two to talk? I would love to get to know by grandson,” Leia said. Grandson? Kylo had been Leia Organa’s son! “Let’s go Han.”

Han Solo? The famous piolet? Rey felt the need to sit down.

“Sure,” Han said getting up. He looked at his son. “Good luck kid.” Rey opened her mouth to protest.

“We will be in the empty office next door,” Leia said understanding that Rey did not want the child out of her sight. Rey nodded and Wren left with his grandparents.

“You look good,” Ben said breaking the silence.

“Shut up,” Rey snapped but hated to admit that he looked pretty damn good himself. Very good. He grew his hair out covering his ears and had was rocking facial hair now. “Well? What do you have to say?”

“Want to sit?” Kylo…Ben said gesturing to the seats in front of his desk. She sat down and Ben continued. “This is my family’s company, but I needed to prove that I deserved to lead it, that it wasn’t just given to me. That is why I changed my name.”

“But you could have told me, I wouldn’t have told anyone,” Rey said trying to keep her calm.

“It wasn’t just that. I felt normal for the first time in my life, Rey,” Ben said, “I wasn’t a Solo or a Skywalker.”

“Did Poe know?” Rey asked.

“Yes, Poe and I have known each other since we were kids,” Ben replied.

“So the whole time you and Poe just kept this from me? Lied to me? We were friends! And you and I were…” She let it trail off.

“I didn’t think you would like me anymore,” Ben said softly.

“Excuse me?” Rey said not understanding.

“Come on Rey, you were funny about money.” Ben said to her shock.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Rey asked temper finally coming out.

“You wouldn’t let me pay for anything,” Ben pushed on.

“Since I thought you were as poor as me! The same as me!” Rey sat up and waved her arm, “None of this is the same! None of it. We have to go.”

“No, please,” Ben pleaded in a tone she had never heard before, “Please. He’s your son. I know that. But he came to find me. Don’t we owe it to him to know why?” Rey looked into those deep dark eyes she knew so well. On his face and their sons. “And about the job…”

“Don’t do me any favors,” Rey snapped.

“Of course not,” Ben said, “I would never. That is Phasma’s department. She is responsible for the hiring. If you get the job it was from your work alone.”

“What now?” Rey said tired all of a sudden.

“I have an idea,” Kylo, Ben, said.

_Meanwhile in the room next door..._

It was awkward. Wren and his grandparents were just sitting there hearing the faint sounds of his mother yelling at his father.

“He’s keeping his temper in check,” Han said.

“Han,” Leia warned.

“So, kid, what do you like to do?” Han asked.

“I like to draw and write. I like computers,” Wren said. He didn’t know why he was suddenly so nervous. He had barged into the office of his father and blabbed about computers but now that the adrenaline had run out he was back to quiet, awkward, Wren.

“Sports?” Han said and Wren shook his head.

“I run,” Wren said more to his hands then to him, “Mum wants me to run track when I am older.”

“It is like he really did clone himself,” Han murmured.

“I don’t do well with people I don’t know,” Wren said sharper than he meant to. “And I am not a clone.”

“Of course not.” Leia said, “Han why don’t you go get us some water?” Han grunted, but did as she asked. “Sorry about him. He already feels like he failed with Ben and now he is nervous you will hate him too.”

“My Dad hates him?” Wren asked.

“Hate and love are two sides of the same coin, it takes a lot of love to hate someone, sweetheart,” Leia said, “I just hope they figure that out one day.” All of a sudden Wren grinned. “What?”

“Can I get a piece of paper and a pen, Gran?” Wren asked and Leia’s eyes were shining. “I have an idea.”

“An idea?” Leia repeated.

“Yeah, Kylo Ren is going to kill his father,” Wren said as the story started to form in his head. Leia tilted her head in confusion. Wren started to go crazy on the paper she had given him. The story just poured out of him.

“Here’s your water,” Han said coming back and giving water bottles to Leia and Wren. They were both looking at him oddly. “What?”

“How do you feel about being a character in my story?” Wren asked. Fiction and stories was something he understood. A lot more than people. It was a good place to start.

“Fine, I guess,” Han said not knowing what else to say. “What would I do?”

“Uh…die actually,” Wren said thinking that maybe he shouldn’t have said anything to his surprise Han laughed.

“Who kills me, kid?” Han asked.

“You’re son,” Wren answered hoping he didn't react badly. Again, Han laughed. 

“Huh, not surprising,” Han said, “I think Ben’s wanted to kill me a couple times over the years.”

“Han,” Leia warned. The door opened and Rey stood in the doorway. Ben appeared behind her and they both walked into the room.

“Let’s go, darling,” Rey said holding out her hand.

“But, Mum…” Wren said standing up.

“We need to get our things from the hotel, we are..we are going to stay with Ben until we have to go home.” Rey said.

“Really?” Wren said brightening. Ben leaned down to the phone and pressed a button.

“Rose, cancel my meetings for the rest of the day,” Ben said.

“Is this is valid reason for canceling them or did someone just piss you off again?” Rose asked. “Because you know I won’t cancel meetings and put people out just because you are having a day.” Han snickered and Ben shot him a dark look.

“I have a long lost son and he is here with his mother,” Ben said and Rose was silent.

“Oh, well that is a valid reason,” Rose said a few moments later, “I will go ahead and cancel them.”

“Thank you,” Ben said.

“Can I meet him?” Rose asked.

“No,” Ben said firmly.

“Please,” Rose pressed.

“Picture me at 10 with a smaller nose and ears,” Ben said.

“11,” Wren corrected.

“Oh, was that him? Does he have an accent? Mr. Solo you have to let me…”

“Bye Rose,” Ben looked at Rey and Wren. “Ready?”

_“Ready?” A 25 year old Kylo said holding his hand out._

It had been so easy to take it then, but it seemed impossible now.

“Ready,” Wren answered for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Give me a kudos if you want and a comment if you are feeling generous. In my head Ben could just tell who Wren's mother was by looking at him, he didn't know before hand. Next chapter I am thinking 2000's flashback, anyone interested?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback

**New York City**

**2005**

The only sound in the mailroom was the radio playing “Hollaback Girl,” by Gwen Stefani. Poe and Rey were singing along and half dancing while Kylo only said,

“She was better in No Doubt,” and insisted she wasn’t going to make it on her own.

Kylo just went back to scanning and renaming files leaving Poe and Rey to just shrug and sing. Kylo was such a grumpy guy with chips on both shoulders. Poe was a lot more open and maybe overly friendly. Poe would laugh where Kylo would scowl. It was Kylo that got Rey’s attention though. Underneath the broodiness and bad attitude there was someone who reminded Rey of her herself.

“Want to go get lunch?” Rey found herself asking. They had been working together for two weeks and she had got about two words of out him. Most of them were complaints about the work he had to do. Now he just stared at her.

“Why?” Kylo finally said.

“Because eating lunch together is what friends do, and we are friends right?” Rey thinks the only reason he said yes was because he couldn’t think of anything else to say. But to her shock he is the one that kissed her first. It was very quick and he backed up quickly as if he was afraid she was going to slap him. He looked so cute and his ears went red. Rey only put her hands on the back of his neck and pulled him down to her and kissed him.

It was silly, but Rey loved how she had to go on tip-toes to kiss him. She was 5’7, taller than the average woman and most men were about the same height as her. She liked when he bent down and put an arm around her before lifting her off her feet completely. Rey also found out she had a jealous streak. Rey had grown up in foster homes and whatever you did have you wanted to protect it at all costs and not let anyone take it from you. When they ran Kylo left his shirt off and all the girls stared at him. It made Rey angry. It was a new feeling. She didn’t like it.

“What?” Kylo said when she slowed down during a run.

“You don’t see that?” Rey asked. They went at a walking pace now so they could talk.

“See what?” Kylo replied confused.

“All the girls checking you out! The ones not staring at your abs are checking out your bum,” Rey accused.

“They are?” Kylo said looking around him and then back at her. “Are you jealous?”

“Um, no,” Rey said crossing her arms. “It is just shameless is all.”

“You are jealous,” Kylo said grinning. Rey’s heart fluttered at the sight of his rare smile. It brightened up his whole face.

“No,” Rey said protesting again.

“You are,” Kylo pressed on.

“No,” Rey said backing up.

“Say you are!” Kylo said still coming closer. 

“No!” Rey said and he wrapped his arms around her and swung her around. Rey laughed and then he planted her back on her feet. Rey turned around and faced him. They smiled again before he leaned down at kissed her. That day in the park had been one of the best times of her life. They stopped running and just strolled through the park with his arm around her shoulders and Rey’s around his waist.

They were young and it was fun.

Then it ended.

She was leaving tomorrow. They went out for the last time to this Chinese restaurant that Rey had discovered and absolutely loved. On the way back to Rey’s room the pair held hands and looked like every other New York young couple. When they ate Kylo gave Rey his carrots and she gave him her broccoli. He took both eggrolls and she got both fortune cookies. It was so domestic that for the first time Rey started to feel sad. They had been so causal and had said over and over again that they didn’t want long distance relationship. It had been fine with her but looking over at Ben eating half of her food and watching TV made her heart hurt. Rey also knew she loved him, at least a little, but a little love wasn’t enough to put their whole lives on hold. She was only 19 and not even done with school. And she had no idea how Ben felt. He looked at her so intensely sometimes and would just stare at her like he couldn’t believe she was with him. But was it love?

Rey is pretty sure they made Wren that night. They had been shagging like rabbits for weeks but it was different that night. For one thing they made it to the bed. There had been a few times they had not made it past the kitchen table and had bruises the next day. Rey didn’t want to fall asleep after. When she woke up she would be going home and back to her real life. Unfortunately with Kylo’s arm around her and pulling her close she felt so warm and safe that she drifted off. When he saw her off it was like a moment out of a movie. Kylo had been carrying her bags until they got to security and he couldn’t do further. They kissed for the last time and then hugged with Rey fitting perfectly under his chin. Rey mumbled a goodbye and walked away her eyes bright with tears. She looked back, but Kylo was already near the door. Those damn long legs made him a fast walker. It was just as well. It was already hard enough.

Finn was waiting for her at the airport. It was another movie moment and Rey ran and him before Finn hugged her tightly. Coming back to Finn was like coming home. She told him all about her internship and all the fun she had in New York. Finn told her more about his criminal justice classes and how well he was doing. It was great to be home. Then she went to sleep.

When she woke up Rey sat in bed for a long time. She woke up alone. She had slept by herself for years but it seemed she had gotten used to sleeping with Kylo. It was cold. Rey rubbed her arms and got up. After that life went back to normal. Kylo was less and less on her mind and she dived right into school. This was the first semester she didn’t do summer school due to the internship so Rey had added extra courses to the semester. Finn had to remind her to eat half the time. She forgot.

“Rey?” Finn said.

“Hmm?” Rey said not taking her eyes off the textbook. She had a pencil in her mouth and went from writing to reading.

“Are you out of your lady things?” Finn asked. “You were almost out last month. I didn’t know if you got more.” The pencil dropped out of Rey’s mouth. “Rey?”

“I’ll go with you,” Rey said putting her coat on.

“No, go back to studying,” Finn said, “I have bought them for you before.”

“Finn, I don’t need tampons,” Rey told him.

“Okay, did you get some already and just put them somewhere else?” Finn said still confused.

“Finn, I haven’t noticed I was out because I haven’t needed them,” Rey clarified, “I’m late. Like by a lot.”

“Shite,” Finn said and the two went to the store. Finn held her hand as she looked at the positive results on three pregnancy tests. He held her hand when they went to the doctor to see if it certain.

“You’re pregnant,” the doctor confirmed. Rey grinned and her eyes filled with happy tears. She looked at screen at the tiny dot. Her baby. Her family.

“You are my family Finn.” Rey said when the doctor left to give them a minute, “But the little bug is my flesh and blood. I have never had that.”

“Are you scared?” Finn asked.

“Of course, but I’m pregnant Finn, isn’t it wonderful?” Rey answered.

“What are you going to do about the father?” Finn said bursting her little bubble.

“I suppose I will have to try and contact him,” Rey said. Rey looked Kylo Ren up online. Called Skywalker Inc. to see if anyone knew where he was. She emailed people at the company and got no replies. Nothing. But who names their kid Kylo anyway?

“Do you hate him?” Finn asked.

“No,” Rey said automatically. Well at that moment. When she was five months pregnant and huge she started to hate him a little. And when she had to pee every five minutes and all of her favorite foods now made her sick.

“How am I this big!” Rey said looking in the mirror. “I have five months but I look like I am going to pop any minute.” “You said he was tall,” Finn said not helping.

“So I am giving birth to a tall giant baby,” Rey said. “That’s gonna be fun.”

9 pound baby. Somehow Rey gave birth to a 9 pound baby. Naturally. It was not fun. It was hard and difficult and painful. But when she held that little bug in her arms none of it mattered anymore.

“I wonder what your Daddy is up to, huh? Birdie? I wonder what he is doing right now.” Rey cooed to her son.

**......**

“This company belongs to me!” Ben Solo said slamming his hand on the desk. His mother and uncle didn’t even flinch used to Ben’s quick temper.

“Do not raise your voice to me.” Leia said calmly as ever. Ben atomically cooled down. Ben had, and will always be, a big mama’s boy. He took a seat but tapped his foot.

“We got handed this company,” Luke said, “And had to save it from what it had become. Before we give it to you, you still need to show us that you can lead.”

“I can lead,” Ben said and Leia smiled softly.

“Baby, you can barely hold a conversation with someone without either shutting down or yelling at them,” Leia reminded him. “You still have a lot to learn. And you will learn it if you want to take over.”

“So no, then?” Ben said.

“No, not yet,” Luke said, “You are still so young and you have your whole life to be the head of this company. Spare yourself the gray hair for a few more years.” Ben didn’t say anything just stomped to the elevator and pressed 4 where his office was. Only 60 floors to go.

Ben all but fell into his seat still in an awful mood. He could talk to people. Ben opened his top desk drawer and picked up the picture there. He had stolen it from Poe. It was of Rey. She was grinning for the camera. She had a beautiful smile. He could talk to her, but she wasn’t here. Ben pulled up the flights to England. He had done it a lot over the past year. If he was young than what was she? Only 20 now. 20. Still couldn’t drink in America. What good will flying over do them? Give them a few more days? Back and forth nonsense that would just bring pain in the end. Ben’s life was here. He couldn’t move to England, and he sure as hell couldn’t ask Rey to come back. For once in Ben’s life he couldn’t be selfish. He had to let her go.

Ben closed the browser and opened up a spreadsheet.

Back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more I read this chapter the less I liked it. It was rushed, but I didn't want to spend too much time in the past. Thank you for reading this far! Please leave a kudos and even better a comment! To me I feel that Rey wants a family so much that having a kid early and unplanned would make her happy more than anything. Some people might feel different, but that is just what I think. Also, I know nothing about cars so I am hoping to get your opinion. What kind of car should Ben have?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben shows Rey and Wren his home and Rey tries to keep a safe distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked this chapter better. I meant to upload it yesterday but I added some more parts today since I felt it wasn't quite finished. Here it is! I hope you like it and thank you for the car suggestions! Anything else you would like to see I will try and put it in. Requests help writers block.

“No driver?” Rey said as they went to the parking garage. They walked up to, of course, a very expensive sleek, black, BMW that Rey could never afford it a thousand years.

“Solo’s don’t have drivers,” Ben said opening the door for Rey and she had to look away to hide her blush, “My Dad taught me how to drive when I was 12 and have been ever since.”

“Can I drive when I’m 12?” Wren asked getting into the back.

“I can teach you, but it is up to your mother,” Ben said which Rey appreciated, “This is one of many.”

“You like cars?” Wren asked as they pulled out of the garage.

“Love them,” Ben said, “Do you?”

“Mum does,” Wren said, “Maybe if I start driving now I will like them more?”

“Nice try,” Rey said. The ride was silent after that. Wren was too caught up in the sights of New York and Rey and Ben didn’t know quite what to say. When they got to the hotel Ben knew better than to try and pay for the room so he just helped them pack and carried their luggage outside. Well, carried Wren’s. Rey insisted on carrying her own.

They pulled up to a beautiful brownstone at the corner of a lovely street. Rey had been expecting a Manhattan apartment looking over Central Park, but this was so much worse. It still looked very expensive, but homey. Ben noticed them staring.

“My grandfather bought it for my grandmother a long time ago,” Ben told them as he pulled into the single car garage, “My mother wanted to raise me out of the city so we lived in a house. My uncle lived here for a while until I bought it from him and he now lives on some island.”

“It’s nice,” Wren said.

“Come on, let me show you inside,” Ben said.

“You okay, Mum?” Wren whispered to his mother who still looked a little freaked out.

“I’m fine love,” Rey said and smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes.

“Through here is the gym and leads out to a garden,” Ben explained pointing to a door as they went through another door and up some stairs. “This is the first floor. The kitchen and dining room.” Everything in the kitchen looked pretty new, Ben must have redone it since his grandparent’s lived here. They went up another flight of stairs. “This is the living room and parlor.”

“What is a parlor?” Wren asked as they looked around.

“Just a fancy way of saying another place to sit,” Ben explained. “The living room faces the street and the parlor faces the garden. This one has the TV while I only use the parlor for reading.” Another flight of stairs. Wren wasn’t liking the whole stair thing too much. “This floor is my room and office.”

“You have your own floor?” Wren said and Ben smiled.

“Yeah, it is nice to have my office and room near each other. I work late often.” Ben said and finally they got to the top floor. Or, where Rey and Wren would be staying. “Here it is. Each room has their own bathroom and closet.” Wren walked into the bedroom overlooking the backyard. It was a lot bigger than his room now, and he got his own bathroom.

“I call this one!” Wren said looking back at his parents.

“I’ll give you some time to settle in,” Ben said and put Wren’s bags down and left.

“Wren, you can’t “call” a bedroom,” Rey scolded her son, “We are only here for a week and then back home. I might not even get this job and we will stay in England. If you and Ben decide to stay in each other’s lives than we will have another conversation. All I am saying love, is don’t get too attached too fast.” Rey hated saying the words and could feel her baby deflating a little bit, but his imagination was already running. Rey didn’t want Wren to get hurt.

“Okay, Mum,” Wren said softly. Rey sat on the bed and patted for Wren to join her. Wren still looked sad, but better a little sad now than devastated later.

“Why don’t we make Ben dinner?” Rey said, “He’d like that. He is probably freaking out a lot too right now.”

“It doesn’t look like it,” Wren said.

“Oh he is majorly freaking out,” Rey assured him, “No matter how he tries Kylo…Ben has always had a very expressive face. Finish unpacking and we will go see what Ky…Ben has food wise.”

Rey had to learn how to cook when she had Wren. She had lived off frozen meals and food wrapped in plastic her whole life. When she had Wren she wanted to make sure he had everything she never had. She found out she loved it and that fixing recipes reminded her of fixing cars. Everything was step by step and when you put it all together you get something great. Rey loved having home cooked meals every night too, with Wren as her sous chef of course. They walked downstairs and Ben’s door was closed. Yep, he was freaking out and collecting himself.

“Do you remember what Ben likes?” Wren said when they got to the kitchen.

“Everything,” Rey said, “Fancy steak to leftover pizza.”

“But we don’t eat meat,” Wren said.

“You’re right we…what the hell!” Rey said as a black and grey creature jumped on the counter. On closer inspection it appeared to be a cat. It hissed at Rey.

“Hey, a cat!” Wren said excited. The cat jumped off the counter and went over to Wren. It proceeded to purr and rub itself around Wren’s legs. Wren bent down and the cat smelled Wren’s fingers. The cat looked back at Rey and she swore it narrowed its eyes. “I wonder what the name is?”

“BB9,” Ben’s voice said coming into the room.

“That’s a weird name,” Wren said.

“My friend Poe named her,” Ben said which explained a lot to Rey, but not to Wren. “Poe wanted to get a cat. He just woke up and wanted one. He dragged me to a shelter where a cat had just given birth to 9 kittens. Poor thing. The cat’s name was BeeBee and all the kittens were given numbers. Poe took 8 and insisted I take 9. Poe liked the number names and called his BB8. So I got BB9. Or just Nine if you want.”

“Can I pick her up?” Wren asked.

“She will most likely let you, not fond of woman,” Ben said. “Sorry Rey.”

“I’d prefer a safe distance,” Rey said and Wren bent down and picked Nine up. “Be careful.”

“She’s so soft,” Wren said petting the dark creature.

“Want to feed her?” Ben asked.

“Yes!” Wren exclaimed making the cat jump a little.

“Sorry.” Rey watched as K…Ben showed Wren were the food was and where to pour the food. She smiled when Wren laughed when the cat started to eat. Rey went back to the pantry. Wren wasn’t the only one who needed to reel it in. Rey’s imagination could be just as wild as Wren’s.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Everyone needed time to think. It occurred to Rey that this could have been her life had things been different back then. If she had stayed and she and Ben had stayed together too. She and Wren would be living in this beautiful house. She would be cooking in this kitchen while Wren did his homework at the table. She was taken out of her thoughts by the phone ringing. Ben apologized and picked it up and then proceeded to yell at the person on the other end and walked out of the room.

<><><><><>

The second Ben sat down Rose stormed into his office.

“I suppose reminding you to knock wouldn’t do any good?” Ben said opening up his computer and checking his emails. He had a lot due to leaving early yesterday.

“What are you doing here?” Rose demanded.

“I work here, and I sign your paychecks,” Ben reminded her.

“You just found out you have a son. You need to go spend time with him,” Rose said.

“I will, I just have a lot of work, and with the new Aerospace department I can’t be gone long,” Ben murmured.

“You always have a lot of work,” Rose said. “And Aerospace is Phasma department, the one you promised to give to her and not interfere with? The whole point was to take off some of your load.”

“I can fire you at any time, you do know that right?” Ben said leaning back in his chair.

“You don’t scare me, your mother however can be terrifying.” Rose said, “She is the one that told you to let others take care of somethings so you don’t die of a heart attack before she has grandchildren. Although she probably has one now…not the point.” Rose took a breath. “My point is, you can go home. You should go home.”

“I can’t alright.” Ben said looking back at his computer. “I just need to be here.”

Rose could tell her boss was freaked out, which was no surprise. She had only seen him like this a handful of times before. When he had to see his parents, be in a room with a group of people he didn’t know, and now. He was always so calm and had an air of indifference about him, but when Ben Solo cracked, he cracked. Rose decided to take pity on him.

“Okay, I’ll go get you some coffee,” Rose said and Ben refused to look at her but gave a quick nod. Rose went back to her own computer and went back to doing the research Ben asked her to. He wanted to order a writing desk and a new computer and wanted the best. Rose didn't have to guess who it was for. Oh, and to order daisies. Again, Rose didn't have to guess who they were for. 

<><><><><>

Rey and Wren just got home from touring the Hudson and had seen the Statue of Liberty. The first thing Wren did was go feed the cat. Rey didn't have the heart to stop him but also didn't want to be responsible for making Ben's cat fat. Speaking of Ben he had left early for the office and now Rey and Wren had grabbed lunch and were eating at the table.

The doorbell rang and Rey debated wither to answer it. Thinking it might be Ben’s parents or maybe some kind of package Rey walked down the stairs to the front door. She opened and saw one of her least favorite people in the world.

“Hux,” Rey acknowledged the redhead whose face even got sourer with time. Something Rey didn’t think was possible.

“Scavenger,” He said back. “Not surprising you crawled your way back here.” Rey opened her mouth to say something nasty back when she heard Wren say,

“What is going on?” Hux looked behind her and only raised an eyebrow.

“Please tell me that is Ben’s son and you didn’t event some kind of shrinkage device and use it on Ben?” Hux asked.

“Yeah, I’m his son.” Wren said, “Who the hell are you?”

“Who I am is extremely classified,” Hux said, “And Ben asked me to come over because he needed to call in a favor. Since I have medical experience I assume he had some kind of rash that he needed looking at, but now I see I am going to be performing a paternity test. Aren’t you going to invite me in?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I researched brownstones for this and found a layout I liked and went with it. Hux is back! I feel like Ben and Hux have a relationship where they don't really like each other, but would help cover up a murder for each other as well. Please let me know what you think with a comment! Comments and kudos make my day and let me know people like this! Thank you so much for reading, commenting, and kudos! Warms my heart every time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is pissed, Hux is an ass, Ben feels bad, Wren gets excited, and Rose is the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am moving! Fun! No not really, but I wanted to get this out. I hope you like it. In true me fashion it is funny and fluffy. A work of fiction that I own nothing of. Thank you for reading!

“You know, I almost forgot what an asshole you can be,” Rey said into the phone. Rey had told Wren to go up to his room and left Hux on the porch.

“Hello to you too,” Ben said.

“Hux is here and you know how much I hate him so why in the world would you tell him to come here when you are at work?” Rey demanded.

“Hux is there?” Ben said and held back a groan, “He was supposed to come later. He needs a sample from me too.”

“Well he decided to come by unexpected, in very Hux like fashion,” Rey said.

“Okay, okay,” Ben said, “I’m coming.”

“Leaving?” Rose said obviously happy at his decision.

“Yes,” Ben said, “And you are coming too.”

“Why?” Rose said but gathered her things nonetheless.

“With you and Wren there hopefully we can stop Hux and Rey from killing each other,” Ben said as he walked down the hall with Rose at his heels. She might be small, but fast.

“Hux? I hate that guy.” Rose said.

“Who doesn’t?” Ben said in response and held the door over for his assistant.

He just hoped he would make it in time.

**....**

“Of course I am not here for his money you Red-Headed Sourpuss!” Rey exclaimed not caring about the looks they were getting from the people on the street. “And I am not letting you within a foot of my son so you might as well leave.”

“Scavenger I don’t have time for this,” Hux said with a sigh. “Ben asked me to come over and I did. He didn’t give the specifics so save your screeching for him.”

“Oh I will,” Rey assured him and then looked past him. “You!”

“Hello Rey,” Ben said and Rey looked ready to kill. Him or Hux, Ben didn’t know. Probably both. “Hux, why did you come when you know I am at work?”

“You didn’t specify when to come,” Hux said.

“Obviously not now!” Ben shouted. “Even I am not dumb enough to leave you and Rey alone together. Not after last time.”

“Yes, might I remind you Scavenger that I could have had you arrested for assault?” Hux said.

“You are lucky all I did was break your nose,” Rey said, “Maybe I will break something else now.”

“Enough,” Ben said, “Rey, I asked Hux to do the test due to his discretion and that he could get results quickly. It was an error on my part not to specify a time and assuming someone wouldn’t come to my house at 2:30 on a Wednesday.”

“When you have children you need to think of everything,” Rey said, “Errors can’t be an option.” Ben felt like a horrible failure.

“Hi, I’m Rose,” Rose said saving her boss from having to speak. “Why don’t we go inside, you check on Wren and I will make sure all the medical stuff is done without him even having to look at this red-headed vampire?” Rey said nothing but did as Rose suggested and stomped back into the house.

“So can I come in or not?” Hux said and Ben nearly punched him right then, but he needed his stupid help.

Upstairs Wren was looking out the window at the scene. He saw his mother yelling at his father and then his father’s hurt look. Wren felt bad for him. He had been on the side of Rey’s disappointment face and it wasn’t fun. There was a knock on the door a few minutes later. His mother entered with a small Asian woman.

“Wow,” the woman said looking Wren over, “I mean why take a test? I mean I know for legal reasons, but you don’t even need one. I’m Rose. I’m Ben’s assistant.”

“Yeah I heard your voice,” Wren said and Rose grinned.

“The accent!” Rose gushed. “I’m sorry. I am going to need you to swab your cheek with this.” She held up a q-tip. Wren did as she asked.

“Open wide,” Hux said downstairs and Ben grabbed the q-tip before Hux could put it in his mouth and did it himself.

“What are you doing?” Ben said and swabbed the inside of his cheek.

“A favor for you,” Hux replied.

“You knew that Rey would be here and I wouldn’t,” Ben said, “Why are you trying to fuck this up for me?”

“Apparently you do not recall what happened last time,” Hux said, “You were about to follow her to England and leave everything you worked your enter life for behind. That girl uprooted your life and when she left you were a mess. What if she does it again? You have everything you ever wanted now.”

“See that is the thing Hux, I don’t,” Ben said.

Rey, who had been hiding around the corner, took a moment to get her head around what she heard. He was going to follow her? Was she going to uproot his life? Rey carefully stepped back and went back to Wren and Rose. Sometime later Rey found Ben in his office, shocker. She sat down on the couch. He turned around looked at her.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you,” Rey said, “You have only been in this for a day and I have been doing it for 12 years.”

“I fucked up, I knew I would,” Ben said. “Hux can get the results quickly and more importantly discreetly. Wren is a Skywalker, Rey. I know it might not seem like a big deal, but it is. Wren’s life will change completely once the news gets out and we need to come up with a plan how to handle it.” Rey considered this for a moment before speaking.

“I locked Wren in the car when he was a baby,” Rey admitted. “I had never been so scared in my life. It was a cool day, but what if it had been hot? What if I have not realized it in time? I felt like such a failure. You’ll fuck up Ben. So will I. So will he. We just need to make sure we learn from it.”

“No, Hux, I promise,” Ben said and Rey smiled. “Your hair is short now.”

“Yeah.” Rey said touching the ends of her hair. “You like it?” Ben paused long enough to know if he said yes it would be a lie.

“You look beautiful,” Ben said instead. “I liked your long hair though.”

“The only boyfriend I ever had who liked to brush and braid my hair,” Rey mused. “You never did tell me why.”

“My great hair comes from my mother and my grandmother,” Ben said, “My mom was always busy, saving the world and whatnot, I barely saw her. When I would brush her hair I would finally get some time with her, however short it was. It was our time. It just stuck with me I guess.”

“You do have great hair,” Rey agreed. “I like it long. It covers these.” Rey pointed to her own ears.

“You said you liked my ears,” Ben said.

“I do,” Rey said. “You need to have one flaw when it comes to your looks.” Rey realized what she had admitted and quickly changed the subject. “I’m going to go make dinner.”

“You don’t have to…” Ben started to say.

“I like cooking,” Rey insisted. Ben nodded and Rey went down the stairs. A few minutes later Wren let himself in and jumped onto the couch.

“So Mum didn’t kill you,” Wren said.

“No, thankfully she left me whole,” Ben said.

“How are you so cool about this?” Wren asked. “I mean most people would be freaking out or deny it but you just believed me and went with it. Why?”

“You are not the only one looking for something,” Ben said, “I didn’t really know what it was. Maybe age was getting to me. Near 40 and all I had was my company. I had success in business but not much else. Then I saw you.”

“And Mum.” Wren added and Ben rolled his eyes. “So you, um, want me?” Wren said to his shoes. Ben opened his mouth to speak when his phone dinged saying that he got a text.

“Of…” Ben started to say but the phone dinged again. Then it started to ring.

“I’ll get it!” Rose called out. She must have his phone forwarded to hers.

“Do you have to work?” Wren asked Ben, again more to the floor than to him.

“Why don’t you show me your drawings?” Ben said instead. “I saw you drawing in the conference room.” Wren brightened and went to his room to get the pages. He all but raced into his Dad’s office with paper in his hand. He had his old stuff stored on his tablet and showed Ben those too.

“I get to kill my father?” Ben said looking at the sketches in a bright tone Wren had not heard before.

“So you don’t mind that I used your fake name to make a tormented-father killing-villain?” Wren asked.

“Not at all,” Ben said, “What is he going look like? When the mask comes off?”

“I don’t know,” Wren admitted. “I haven’t gotten that far yet.”

“Was I ever a villain to you?” Ben asked.

“No, it wasn’t like you left me,” Wren replied. “You just didn’t know about me.”

“Are you angry about the name?” Ben asked, “I needed to do it to…”

“I know,” Wren said, “It is like Kylo Ren says, “Let the past die.”

“I thought it was “Let the past die, kill it if you have too,” Ben recalled. Wren grinned. The phone rang again.

“Do not answer it!” Rose called out again.

“Kylo Ren is a very complex and dramatic character with a lot of issues,” Wren said, “But some of what he says isn’t that off. Just no killing.”

“What is his call to the light?” Ben asked, “I mean we know he has it, but what is the light that is pulling him?”

“Dinner is ready,” Rey said poking her head in. Wren saw the way Ben looked at his mother. Like the world was suddenly brighter just because she was near him. Wren smirked. It call came clear to him.

Kylo Ren needed a girlfriend.

The next morning Ben saw he got a text from Rose.

_I called in for you, don’t bother coming in for the rest of the week._

Then another

_I have plenty of blackmail material don’t make me use it_

And finally

_You know I will_

Ben knew very well that she would. Something else was off. Nine wasn’t here. Ben had bought Nine a very nice bed, but she always slept with him. Even in the summer when it was very hot and her furry ass just made it that much hotter. His question was answered a moment later.

“This thing was in my bed,” Rey said holding Nine in her arms as she stormed into his bedroom. She obviously didn’t think this though since he sat up revealing his bare chest and she was only in sleep shorts and a tee-shirt herself. A lot of skin. Nine kicked her legs wanting to be let down. She then jumped onto Ben’s bed and into his lap. Ben started petting her out of habit. Rey was not amused.

“Did Rey not like snuggling with you?” Ben asked his cat but looking at Rey.

“She hissed at me for rolling over,” Rey said crossing her arms, “She was sleeping in my bed and got mad when I wanted to move. I managed to grab her and put her off the bed but she just jumped up again!”

“If I remember correctly you used to like snuggling,” Ben said.

“With you not a cat!” Rey exclaimed and again realized what she said and turned red.

“What’s going on in here?” Wren said coming into the room rubbing his eyes.

“Who wants to go for a run? I do!” Rey said louldy and all but ran upstairs.

“Run?” Ben said and Nine jumped off the bed and Wren picked her up.

“Run,” Wren said and went to his room to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos or a comment! Moving is going to suck and your comments make me so happy and I know I will need a pick me up. Thank you everything who was commented, gave kudos, or just read. The locked in the car story is actually what happened to me. Obviously I was okay, but it was one of the parenting scares my mother had so I thought I would use it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family bonding time.

Wren loved running. When he ran he wasn’t the quiet kid who always had trouble saying the right thing. He wasn’t the kid who would rather draw and write then connect with people his own age. He was fast and when he ran all of that was behind him.

Apparently both his parents loved running too. They took a cab to Central Park. Wren’s mum looked so excited. He remembered her telling stories about running through the park and seeing all the cool things and interesting people. His mother always remembered New York fondly. Wren really hoped they moved here. He kind of wished that Ben would pull strings to get Mum the job, but he knew Rey would go mad if he did that.

Dad didn’t put on a shirt, and considering he was almost 40 he must use that gym in his house quite a bit still. Wren looked down at his own skinny body. He really hoped he would fill out like his father did. Mum kept looking sneaking glances at Dad, and she was not the only person that did. Many people were checking Ben out.

“Still can’t find a shirt, huh?” Rey asked.

“It’s hot outside,” Ben replied. “Now let’s see how fast you are Wren.”

They started off at a slow pace to warm up. Wren was in the middle of his parents and he was really liking it. The three of them lined up like this they looked like such a…family. Wren did have a family with his Mum and Uncle Finn, but this was different. He was with his Mum and Dad. After a little bit Ben suggested a race.

“Are you sure you want to do that, Solo?” Rey said with a grin, “I always beat you.”

“I always let you,” Ben corrected.

“What?” Rey said with hands on her hips.

“Although you are cute when you’re angry you look beautiful when you smile. You always lit up when you won,” Ben said causing Rey to blush and Wren to roll his eyes.

“Can we start now?” Wren said snapping his parent’s out of their lovey dovey gaze.

“Oh, sorry Birdie,” Rey said, “I mean Wren.”

“Birdie?” Ben repeated.

“Don’t even think about it,” Wren said darkly.

“Okay, on your mark, get ready,” Rey started to say. Ben and Wren shared a look and Wren smirked. “Get set…go!” Wren started off running, but Rey was held back by Ben. Rey let out a shriek and they could hear Wren laughing ahead of them. Ben managed to hold her and run at the same time, although slowly. Wren was cheering from the finish line they had set yelling that he won. Ben stopped walking and set Rey down. Rey couldn’t stop herself from leaning against him and Ben didn’t move the arm that was around her. Her baby had not smiled like that in a long time. Wren looked like…her.

Rey was getting a pretzel for the three of them to share. Ben and Wren were play fighting with Ben putting Wren in a headlock and Wren elbowing him the stomach. Ben let out a large groan, but Rey knew he wasn’t really hurt. Suddenly her phone rang. It was a number she didn’t know, but it was a New York area code.

“Hello?” Rey said.

“Hello, this is Phasma,” Phamsa said, “I wanted to say that I was very impressed by you and wanted to know if you could come in for a second interview tomorrow?”

“Yes! Yes,” Rey said happily.

“Great, tomorrow at 9:00 work?” She asked.

“Sounds good. Ben didn’t have anything to do with this, did he?” Rey had to ask.

“Ben knows if he touched my department he wouldn’t be able to father anymore children.” Phamsa told her.

“Do a lot of people know?” Rey felt weird for asking, but she wanted to know what to expect.

“No, I figured it out on my own,” Phasma reassured her. “He looks like Ben. I will see you tomorrow Rey.”

“Who was that?” Wren asked when Rey came back with the pretzel.

“I have a second interview tomorrow,” Rey answered.

“Did you know?” Wren asked his father.

“Phasma emailed me a list of people she wanted to come in for a second interview,” Ben said, “But it isn’t…”

“Your department, I know,” Rey said, “But you would still be my boss though.”

“More like your boss’s, boss’s, boss,” Ben corrected with a smirk. “You won’t ever report to directly to me.”

On the way back home, much to Rey’s displeasure, they stopped and got a game consul and some video games. Wren showed Ben how to play while Rey cooked. She smiled as she listened to the cheers and groans that the boys were making. Her mind wandered. What if she gets the job? They just leave everything and come here? Rey hated her current job and Wren hadn’t made any solid friendships, but what about Finn? How could she leave him? Where would they live? Ben would probably let them stay at his place. Rey didn’t know if she wanted that. It was too soon. From what it looked (and sounded) like Ben and Wren were going to have a relationship. They already had one. Soon there was going to be legal things to go through. Rey suddenly had a headache.

“You okay, Mum?” Wren asked. She hadn’t even heard him come in.

“I’m fine, Birdie,” Rey replied. “Dinner is almost ready.”

“Okay, I can set the table,” Wren offered. He then proceeded to set the table as if he was at home. As if this was his home. What if Ben wanted full custody? Oh god what if he took her baby…no. No. Ben would never do that. Seriously, she knew where Wren got the imagination from.

<><><><><>

Wren’s Mum had left early that morning so it was just him and Ben for the day. Wren was sitting at the kitchen table drawing when the doorbell rang. Wren debated whether or not to answer it. It wasn’t his house, but it was his father’s so maybe he had the right. What the hell. Wren went to the door and opened it to find his grandfather on the other side.

“Should you be opening the door?” Was the first thing Han said.

“Mum is at the interview, Ben is getting food, and I am almost 12,” Wren said.

“So what are you and Ben doing today?” Han asked.

“I don’t know yet,” Wren said with a shrug.

“I uh…thought maybe we could go to the art museum, you like that stuff, right? Since you like to draw. I thought it could be fun,” Han said as if the words were hard for him to get out.

“You hate art museums,” Ben’s voice behind them said. He had a bag of food from the deli around the corner where he went to pick them up. Ben said they had the best breakfast sandwiches.

“I don’t hate them,” Han protested as Ben brushed past him into the house. Han followed and Wren closed the door. “I just thought the three of us could do something together. You know, a guy’s day.”

“You mean Leia came up with the idea and you were too afraid of her to say no,” Ben said putting the food down. He got out a sandwich for Wren and handed it to him basically ignoring his father. The tension was really thick.

“Well yes, it was her idea, but I did want to see you,” Han said and looked at Wren, “Both. See you both.” Wren wondered if Ben caught that.

“Sounds fun,” Wren said throwing his gramps a bone. 

“Really?” Han said surprised.

“Yeah, I want to go to the art museum,” Wren said, “Mum likes all the old stuff and wants to go to the Met, but we could go to MOMA.”

“Mo-what?” Han said.

“Museum of Modern Art,” Ben clarified. “And if Wren wants to go I suppose I will too.”

That is how the Solo men found themselves in a cab headed for MOMA. Wren was really excited. He loved art. His dad seemed to as well. They were discussing their favorite artists while Han sat there silently. Wren had tried to include Han in the conversation but Ben cut him off most of the time.

“Why does Ben hate you?” Wren said cutting to the chase. Ben was wandering into the hall leaving Han and Wren to talk.

“I was a bad dad,” Han said looking sadly at his son, “I wasn’t around enough. Didn’t understand why he was quiet, didn’t try. Pushed him away so far I don’t think I will ever get him back.” Han turned to his grandson. “I thought I could make up for it with you.”

“Okay, so you were a bad dad, but you still are a dad,” Wren reminded him, “And you have probably noticed Ben is going through some things right now. He could use a dad.”

“What if it is too late?” Han asked the kid.

“Only one way to find out,” Wren said and Han followed the kid’s advice and went over and stood next to Ben who had been staring at a painting for a long time. It looks like a bunch of splatters but Ben seemed pretty into it.

“So…uh…what’s going on here?” Han asked waving his hand at the painting. 

“It’s a Jackson Pollock,” Ben answered.

“What it is supposed to be?” Han asked.

“Well that is the question, what is it supposed to be? What do you see when you look at it?” Ben said not taking his eyes away from the painting.

“I see paint splattered,” Han said and then asked the question he really wanted to, “How are you doing? With Wren?”

“Well, I just do the exact opposite of what you did,” Ben said eyes on the painting, “I ask him about his drawings, spend time with him, and accept him for who he is. But it has only been three days, still I have an example of what not to do.”

“That’s right.” Han agreed. “You are not like me and I always knew you would be a great dad. No one loves like you Ben. When you give your heart to someone, or something, you give it your all. Which is why Skywalker Inc has been so successful when you took over. Even when you almost made that deal with Snoke you believed what you were doing was right.” Ben finally looked at him. “Wren is lucky to have you as his dad.” Han walked away before Ben could say anything. Ben’s eyes burned as he looked back at the painting. Han was right, it was paint splatters. But somehow the artist was able to take something chaotic and make something beautiful.

<><><><><>

“Hello Rose,” Rey said coming up to Ben’s assistant’s desk. Her second interview had gone very well and thankfully she didn’t have to fly back to have it. Phasma said that Ben wanted this department up and running quickly so they can get to work. Although Rey wouldn’t find out if she had the job until late next week when she and Wren were back in England. It had only been three days but Rey already felt at home here. If only Finn could come too.

“Hi Rey,” Rose said brightly.

“Those are beautiful,” Rey said gesturing the large vase of pink roses on Rose’s desk. She leaned down and smelled a rosebud. “Who are they from?”

“Ben.” Rose said to Rey’s shock. “Roses are my favorite flower, cliché I know, but I have always loved them. You know how Ben never ever apologizes and refuses to admit he is wrong?” Rey didn’t really know that but nodded nonetheless. “Every Friday he has pink roses delivered to me. To make up for any hell he put me through that week. Pink roses mean thank you. He never actually thanks me. Roses do what he can’t.”

“That’s, that’s very sweet,” Rey said and Rose smiled.

“He has his moments,” Rose said, “I really hope you get the job Rey. I have never seen Ben smile so much. He and Wren seemed to have really connected.”

“They have,” Rey agreed.

“And what about you and Ben? Have you reconnected?” Rose asked with a grin and Rey blushed.

“Of course not,” Rey said.

“Do you want to?” Rose asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for kudos, comments, and reading! I am finally moved in! That is why it took so long for an update. The next chapter will most likely be the last. It has been fun writing this! Thank you again for reading. This is a hard fandom to write for due to all the talent out there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben shares. Legal Stuff. Rose needs to get paid more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I was going to do a long last chapter but then it got too long and I kept thinking of things to add. I still have the long last chapter written in case people lose interest in this and then I will just finish it. Thank you to those who wanted me to continue and this is for you!

“Why can’t we live with Ben?” Wren asked again. He had said this many times since the move. Moving across oceans seemed an impossible task, and Rey could not have done it without Ben. Or more like Rose. Rose had helped her find a good place for Rey to rent. Rey knew it was much more expensive than Ben led on and he was paying for a good portion of the apartment. It was hard to swallow her pride and let him but Wren living in a nice safe place was more important.

“Because we don’t want to impose,” Rey argued.

“Ben is my dad, how is staying with him imposing?” Wren pointed out. Rey sighed. She didn’t know how to explain it to a nearly 12 year old. In his young mind it was simple. Ben had two open rooms and there were two of them. It was not that simple to her rational grown up self. Rey needed to have her own place and her own space. Living with Ben full time would not be a good idea. Rey was afraid she might do something foolish. A spark was there already between Ben and herself, but with Wren it was different. How could Rey explain that she needed to take things slowly when it was all happening so fast? Rey just went for the truth.

“Living with Ben is too fast for me,” Rey said honestly. “We will still see him a lot. Our new place is not that far away.” Wren considered that for a moment. If his mother needed space Wren could deal with it.

“Okay Mum.” Wren said and Rey smiled. She really did have a sweet boy.

As much as Rey wanted space to figure out her relationship with Ben there was a little issue that needed dealing with.

All the legal crap.

Ben had asked to have lunch with Rey before the meeting. He had hired a lawyer for Rey, but Rey knew that Ben would not do anything she wasn’t comfortable with. Besides this wasn’t a baby they were dealing with but a nearly 12 year old boy. If Wren had any problems they would know about it.

“Are you wearing make-up?” Wren asked his mother as she got ready to meet Ben for lunch. She turned her head away to hide her blush pretending to straighten her hair.

“Be good for Rose,” Rey said instead of answering. She kissed the side of his head. Pretty soon he was going to be too tall for her to do that. 

“I don’t need a babysitter you know,” Wren said crossing his arms.

“Think of it as friends hanging out,” Rey said but Wren was having none of it. To please his mother he let her go without any more complaints. Besides he did like Rose.

Ben was already at the café when Rey showed up. He stood up when he saw her and gave her a kiss on the cheek as many people do when they great each other. Rey was not going to look too much into it. She’s not! They had some small talk for a little while. Ben asked about the move and her new job. She asked him how work was going and finally she got to what she really wanted to ask.

“Okay, now I want to ask you something,” Rey said and Ben leaned back and folding his hands. “Why do you hate your father?” His eyes hardened and his face became that damn mask again, but Rey was not letting this go. “You want to be a father to my son and in order for me to let you I need to know why you seem to hate your father so much.”

“I don’t hate him.” Ben said and then sighed. “My father and I are very different people. He is loud and crass. He loves sports and always wanted to go off on some adventure. He could never stand still. Was often gone for days or weeks at a time. Half the stuff he did wasn’t even legal. I was quiet, not much for sports, and preferred to stay home to read and study. I was picked on for being too tall, too smart, my family too rich. My father could never relate to me. And my parents fought a lot. They loved each other but they never liked each other all that much. I remember having to put a pillow over my head to stop the yelling. It was even worse when they fought about me.” Ben took a sip of his coffee and then continued his story, “He left for real when I was 10 and my parents divorced.”

“Divorced?” Rey said with a frown, “But they are…”

“Will you let me finish?” Ben asked not unkindly and Rey blushed. “They did get divorced, but they always loved each other. My father would pop up randomly. Like he woke up that day and remembered he had a kid and come visit me. He woke me up really early in the morning when I was 12 and took me out driving. We spent the whole day together actually getting along and he stayed the night. The next day he was gone. I could hear my mother crying that night, but she never let me see her show any kind of weakness. It went like that for years. There one day gone the next. When I was 18 I moved out and saw him even less.”

“I’m so sorry,” Rey said and Ben shrugged.

“It was a long time ago,” Ben said, “It doesn’t matter anymore.” It clearly did, but Rey didn’t want to push him.

“Thank you for telling me that,” Was what Rey said instead. “When did they get back together?”

“Officially four years ago, but it was on and off for years.” Ben said, “I think they are both too tired to fight and I am not around to cause conflict anymore.” His tone was bitter.

“What do you think about it?” Rey asked. “Them getting back together.”

“I think taking my father back was one of the most foolish things she has ever done.” Ben said. “Well that is my story, part of it at least. Will you tell me yours? Did you ever find out who your parents were?”

“Not today,” Rey sad and Ben nodded. They finished their drinks in a comfortable silence before heading off to the custody meeting.

One night a week and every other weekend. For the first two months of the agreement Rey would stay with Ben during his Wren nights as to make sure everything is okay until she was comfortable enough to leave them alone. Rey was amazed how agreeable Ben was being. Then Rey looked at a document that made her eyes nearly pop out of their socket. Wren’s trust fund.

“What does he need with all that money?” Rey objected.

“It will cover his housing, school tuition, any supplies he would need for his art,” Ben reasoned.

“This amount will cover all that a 100 times over!” Rey said.

“Well, maybe if he wanted a few cars…” Ben said carefully.

“Cars? Why would he need more than one?” Rey demanded.

“He won’t get the full amount till he is 25,” Ben said instead of answering, “And he is smart. He won’t be reckless and buy a plane or something.”

Rey signed it. It was an outrageous about of money and Rey would make sure that Wren uses some of it for good use. The rest of the meeting was pretty basic. Signing papers and stuff. There were a few more things they had to figure out but they needed Wren’s input for that. First and foremost, Wren’s name.

Austen was never Rey’s name. It was just given to her. She had grown to like it, but it never felt like hers. When she got back to her apartment Rose and Wren were playing a card game. He smiled when he saw her and Rose left a little while after. Rey quickly made dinner and finally asked the question.

“Do you want your father’s last name?” Rey asked. “Do you want to be Wren Solo rather than Wren Austen?” Wren started playing with his food. “You don’t have to answer now. But I want you to know that whatever you choose is fine with me.”

“You won’t be mad if I pick Solo?” Wren said more to his food.

“Not at all, sweetheart,” Rey assured him. “What about Wren Austen Solo? I never did think of a middle name for you.”

“I think…I think that sounds good,” Wren said softly. “Okay, Wren Austen Solo it is,” Rey said with a bright smile. Wren finally smiled back more confident in his choice now. Wren was more talkative that night. They discussed the list of schools Wren was supposed to pick from. Rey wanted Wren to attend public school but Ben insisted that Wren needed to go to a private school with good security. He was even insisting Wren have a driver rather than take a bus. Rey was going to put her foot down and say that is too much until Ben told her who would be driving her son.

Han.

He might have not been much of a father, but the man could drive.

Rey stood in the doorway watching Wren sleep. She used to do it a lot when he was little. His whole life was going to change. Wren might have taken the name Solo, but he was a Skywalker. Old blue blood ran through his veins. She just hoped she could protect him from everything that came with a name like that.

<><><><>

“No.” Ben said.

“Mr. Solo…” Rose tried.

“No, no I do not do magazines.” Ben said again. “I don’t care if it is Forbes. I don’t do interviews.”

“I know, but Forbes is a respectable magazine and it is the perfect time for you to announce that you have a son on your terms.” Rose pointed out. “It is better than some paparazzi finding out and putting bad publicity on you.”

“Fine, no names and no pictures,” Ben said after considering it a moment, “No asking if he looks like me or anything. Wren is about to start school and I don’t want him being picked on. Maybe he should have just stayed with Austen rather than taking my name.”

“Okay, I will tell them no names or pictures, very limited questions on Wren all together,” Rose said and Ben nodded at her. He was going to need to give her another raise.

Even without names or pictures people will put the pieces together. He and Rey had discussed how to announce Wren in the best way. An interview wouldn’t be so bad. Ben would have to run this by her first. Wren was a strong kid. A good kid. It made Ben so proud that Wren had wanted to take his name. Like he was actually worth enough for his son to take the name. But names are powerful. Ben even needed to change his. He just hoped he can protect Wren from having a name like his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos are welcome and comments are the best! I am sorry I don't reply to them, I want to but then it looks like I have more comments then I have. I usually answer when someone finds a mistake and I thank them for pointing it out, or if you suggest something and I put it in. Thanks again!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wren settles more into life as a Solo and Rey has trouble letting go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the reason this took so long was lack of muse, and the fact that the original chapter got deleted. It is just as well because I didn't really like it. I like this one a lot better. Please leave a comment if you want me to go on. Or a kudos. Anything! Thanks for reading in general.

The house was so quiet it was hard to believe one person was there let alone two. But Wren and Ben both liked the quiet. They both had their laptops out. Ben was working, and Wren was researching schools. He had to make a choice soon. Finally the younger Solo broke the silence.

“What about this one?” Wren said turning his computer so Ben could see it. Ben read over the description and his eyebrows raised. “What?”

“It looks like a very good school,” Ben said quickly. “It is for the arts which is what you need. I am sure you will make a lot of friends there.”

“I don’t need friends, I mean you don’t have any,” Wren said.

“I have friends,” Ben protested.

“Who?” Wren asked.

“Poe,” Ben said.

“Who I am starting to think doesn’t exist,” Wren said.

“He is our best test piolet so he is always off flying, and your mother knows him.” Ben said and then after a moment, “Rose.”

“Rose works for you,” Wren pointed out. “And if you say Hux, Mum will never let me stay over here again.”

It was Ben’s first night alone with Wren. Although Wren had stayed at Ben’s several times Rey was always with him. It was only recently that Rey felt comfortable leaving them alone. Or more that she was finally willing to let Ben have Wren. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust him, it was that she would miss Wren too much. It was not surprising in the slightest when at 7:00 on the dot the doorbell rang.

“Told you,” Wren said holding his hand out for the five bucks.

“I thought she would at least wait till it got dark,” Ben said handing Wren the cash.

“She knew you wouldn’t cook,” Wren pointed out. Nodding at the pile of takeout menus they were going to choose from for dinner.

“I will go answer it,” Ben said, “You hide that.” “Right.” Wren said closing the computer.

Yes, Ben got Wren a new computer. A fact they were hiding from Rey. She doesn’t want Ben spending a bunch of money on both of them so it had to be a secret. Wren only used it when Rey wasn’t around. No they should not be keeping it from her, but at the same time it was nice sharing a secret. Something that was just for them.

“I just thought you both might be hungry,” Rey said holding a dish. “Just made some soup for you both.”

“Thank you, Mum.” Wren said taking it from her.

“Why don’t you stay and eat with us?” Ben offered just like they all knew he would.

“Oh I couldn’t,” Rey said just like everyone knew she would.

“No, Mum, stay,” Wren said and that was that. Rey suggested they watch a movie and it wasn’t long before Wren was passed out on the couch. Ben picked him up and carried him up the stairs. Rey couldn’t help but admire how strong he was. Wren might be skinny, but he was getting tall. Rey followed as Ben put their son on his bed and took off his shoes.

“It is getting late,” Ben said after closing the door. “You should stay.”

“No, no, I will just take a cab, this is your night,” Rey protested. Ben put a hand on her shoulder.

“Stay,” Ben said, “You have clothes here already. It is not a problem.” “Thank you,” Rey said softly.

Rey woke up feeling guilty as hell. It was supposed to be Ben’s and Wren’s first night alone and Rey had crashed it. She hadn’t meant to. She was totally prepared to let Wren stay at his father’s and not interfere at all. Then she realized that Rey was the only one that cooked in that kitchen so the boys were most likely eating out. Rey decided to then make a quick soup and then bring it over. She hadn’t meant to stay. Who was she kidding? She knew she wanted to stay and she knew Ben would insist that she did. Just like she knew if she suggested a movie Ben would insist that she spend the night. He is probably going to think she doesn’t trust him or something. Which isn’t the case. Rey trusts Ben and he adores Wren. It is such a beautiful sight to see them together. Matching floppy black hair and dark eyes. Rey never knew Ben could smile as much as he did when he was around Wren. Wren was much the same. Her baby was so lost. So out of place. Ben helped with that. Ben’s family even helped. Wren had a grandma and a grandpa now. A whole family! It was wonderful, so why did she have to go and ruin it?

Not able to sleep again Rey started go make her way downstairs when she saw a light. It was 2:00am when she looked at her phone. Ben must still be working. Rey took a deep breath and walked over to the closed door.

“Still up?” Rey said quietly knocking and opening the door. Just as she thought Ben was typing away.

“Almost done,” Ben said.

“Isn’t that what you said right before we went to sleep four hours ago?” Rey said and Ben had the sense to look sheepish. “I wanted to apologize.”

“For what?” Ben said leaning back in his office chair. Looks like the bastard was going to make her say it.

“Crashing, it isn’t like I don’t trust you it was just…” Rey paused, “I missed him.”

“Wren is very lucky to have a mother that couldn’t bear to be apart from him for even a night,” Ben said, “I envy that about him.”

“Your mother does love you, and your father,” Rey said.

“I suppose,” Ben said, “But doesn’t really matter when you love saving the world or yourself more.”

“Ben…” Rey started, but Ben was having none of it. “I don’t want to talk about my parents Rey,” Ben said getting up. Even though he hadn’t gone to sleep he had changed. His nightshirt was sleeveless showing off his nice arms. He had on sleep pants, but Rey knew that he was going to change into boxers right before he went to sleep. It was odd knowing such intimate details about him.

“What?” Ben said snapping her out of her thoughts. It seems she had been staring at his arms. His well-defined arms. Rey managed not to blush.

“Are they sore?” Rey asked.

“Is what sore?” Ben replied.

“Your arms,” Rey said, “Wren is pretty heavy. Thanks to you and your giant-ness.”

“The gym next to the garage isn’t just for show,” Ben said and then grabbed Rey by the back of her legs causing her to let out a small squeal and wrap her arms around his neck. “I am perfectly capable of carrying anyone.”

This was a position they had been in many times. Although back then his hands weren’t that close to her knees and she would have put her legs around his waist and her arms tighter around his neck. Rey remembered him slamming her into walls and Rey digging her nails into his back. She had missed that. The few men she had gone out since then treated her like a delicate flower. Ben always treated her as an equal. Someone just as powerful as him. He let her down. Too soon for both of their liking.

“So, Wren picked a school then?” Rey said changing the subject, but did not take a step back. Neither did he.

“About that…there is something you need to know about that school,” Ben said.

<><><><><>

“Gran I don’t want to,” Wren wined.

“Well your father didn’t either,” Leia said, “Now he thanks me. You can’t be the CEO of a billion dollar company and not dress well. You will learn like he did.”

“But I don’t want to be a CEO,” Wren pointed out.

“But you are a Skywalker,” Leia countered, “No matter what you do you will be in the public eye and you can’t wear clothes with stains on them.”

“Technically I am a Solo, and Grampa doesn’t seem like he cares about dressing nicely,” Wren said, “I mean doesn’t he wear the same jacket?”

“Well, you certainly are a Solo,” Gran said looking at him fondly, “That cheekiness is family trait.”

Wren hated shopping, but he didn’t mind spending time with his grandmother. She did like clothes and even Wren knew some of the designer places they went into. Leia did insist that Wren get a suit for family events and promised to go to some more teen friendly places after.

“He looks just like his father!” A salesgirl gushed coming over.

“Hello Audrey,” Leia said greeting the woman.

“Yes, this is my grandson, Wren.”

“Hello,” Wren managed.

“Oh, and an accent,” Audrey said putting her hand on her heart. “A heartbreaker this one.” The tops of Wren’s ears burned.

“Leave him be,” Leia scolded, “Now we have the governors reelection party coming up as well as the Resistance Charity Gala, he is going to need at least two suits.”

“The what now?” Wren said. Parties? Galas?

“I am going to assume you want a black suit?” Leia asked instead of answering. Wren nodded.

After being poked and pined and the proud owner of two custom made suits they finally sat down to eat. Wren was quiet as he listen to his grandmother talk. Unlike Han who would babble to fill silence Leia had something to say. She was telling him stories about his father growing up and her own life. Wren had read up on them of course, but hearing it from the source was better. She told him about how his great-grandfather went borderline mad after the death of his wife and Luke and Leia got taken away from him. Leia had even been formally adopted by another family.

Anakin Skywalker. Fascinating man. Did a lot of illegal stuff, but he started out with nothing and somehow became a captain of industry. Power, money, everything anyone could ever want. When his wife died Anakin died too. He just stopped caring. Did whatever he could to get more money and have more power. Most of it was illegal. Cutting corners. Making deals with bad people. When Anakin died Luke was by his side. Leia wasn’t. She had Ben by then and wanted to keep him away from it all.

“He left it to us,” Leia said, “Skywalker Inc. Took years to get through everything. Pay off every bad deal. We had to stop production for a while to make sure everything was up to code. I was so scared when Ben took over. I was right to be. Thankfully he didn’t make the same mistakes that his grandfather did. Learned not to go that far, even though he was tempted. Oh, look at me just talking your ear off.”

“It’s okay,” Wren assured her. “I like listening to you.” Leia smiled.

“Ben always said that. You’re a good boy, your mother did a good job with you,” Leia said.

“Thank you,” Wren said. “Tell me more stories about Ben?” Leia started on again and Wren smiled. He could listen to her all day.

When he got home he got out his sketchbook. Kylo Ren was a clear as he ever was. He killed his father, but his mother was his weakness. And she couldn’t just be a princess in a tower. No, Kylo Ren’s mother was something else. Wren couldn’t draw fast enough.

She was a general.

“Go to sleep Wren!” Ben called out that night. 

“I am!” Wren shouted, but didn’t stop drawing.

“But the pencil down,” Ben yelled and Wren kept going. “I mean it! Don’t make me call your mother!”

“You are going to be famous because of me you know!” Wren called out finally putting his work away. Kylo Ren and Ben Solo were become more alike as time went on. Wren didn’t even try and pretend he wasn’t using his father as a base for his character. Except Ben wasn’t a crazy mass murder. Even though Ben’s favorite part of Wren’s comic is when Kylo Ren kills his father.

“I am already famous,” Ben said from the doorway. Wren made a face at him. “And brush your teeth. I know your grandmother let you eat way too much sugar. And I also got a call from the school, you’re in.”

“I am,” Wren said perking up.

“Yes, and you start Monday,” Ben said.

"You didn't like pay them or anything, did you?" Wren asked. He didn't want to get into the art school that way. He wanted to get in because we was good. His father smirked.

"No money was needed, you had no trouble getting into this school," Ben said vaguely. "Goodnight." 

“Night,” Wren said and went to brush his teeth. Once he heard his father’s door close he got out his flashlight and sketchbook.

“Go to sleep!” Ben yelled.

“Damn,” Wren said to himself but finally did as he was told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Let me know with a kudos or even better a comment. If you hated it please hit the back button and read one of the other great reylo stories. Anyone have any guesses about the school Wren is going to?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't edit this one that much, mostly because I have been adding little by little for awhile and finally found a good ending point for the chapter. I even cut a little bit at the end for the next chapter. Anyway, sorry for any typos! I hope you like it and thank you for reading, kudoing, and maybe if you are feeling generous a comment perhaps?

Contrary to whatever Ben, and everyone else, thought Han knew his son pretty well. Didn’t understand him, but he knew him. He knew that Leia’s idea to crash dinner was not a good one. She even bought Ben’s favorite wine. Han nodded along. Ben liked to pretend that he liked fancy wine but Han knew that Ben’s true favorite drink was cold beer right from the tap. Over the years Han had tried to drag Ben out to some bars. Sports bars mostly. Han would meet up with his buddies and yell at the TV while Ben would be over in the corner reading nursing a cold beer. Completely ignoring the noise around him.

“It will be fine,” Leia said as she rang the doorbell.

“Sure,” Han said dryly.

“Han, Leia, what a nice surprise,” Rey said seeming to mean it once she opened the door. She moved out of the way so the older couple could come in. Han saw Ben setting the table and Wren was tossing a salad.

“Hey baby,” Leia greeted causing Ben’s ears to redden. Ben has a foot on her, is over 30, and yet is mother still calls him baby. “Grandbaby.”

“Gran,” Wren said walking over and hugging her. She then started fussing to both of them how their hair was too long and they both needed a haircut.

“I just remembered I have something to do at the office,” Ben said.

“Really?” Rey said, “I thought that is why you went in on Saturday, to make sure you were able to come over the night before Wren starts school. And to be able to pick him up tomorrow?” Ben and Rey did this staring thing with both glaring at the other until finally Ben broke and nodded. Rey beamed in her triumph.

Rey and Leia did most of the talking. Wren finally joined in when Leia asked him more about his comic. Wren detailed the latest plot point and was going to show the sketches after dinner.

“Wait so Leia gets to be a general and I get to die?” Han said.

“It is a fictional universe,” Ben pointed out. “Just inspired from real life.”

“So given the chance you would kill me?” Han asked knowing it would annoy Ben but couldn’t help himself.

“Tempted to right now.” Ben replied and stabbed his salad with his fork.

“Han.” Leia warned.

“Ben.” Rey said in the same tone. Wren just grinned.

“It is just pieces really,” Wren said his smile changing to a frown, “I haven’t put it into something real.”

“You will, everything will come together,” Ben assured him, “And take inspiration from whatever you want. I don’t mind.”

“Just make my death dramatic, go out with a bang.” Han said.

“For the love of…Ben is not actually killing you.” Leia said.

“Yet.” Han said still stirring up trouble.

“Don’t worry Gramps, I’ll make it memorable,” Wren promised.

“All I can ask for, kid,” Han said taking a sip of his drink. He left Ben alone after that so the rest of the dinner went by pretty smoothly. Rey was amazing. She was bringing Ben out of his shell. He would never have sat through a dinner like this before her and Wren. It didn’t matter what anyone said, if Ben didn’t want to do something he didn’t. Now here is this beautiful girl and this great kid bringing Ben to life.

“Are you staying?” Han asked his son as he got his and Leia’s coat. Leia was over saying goodbye to Rey and Wren and Rey was giving her some leftovers. Ben was getting his own coat.

“No, I have to get to work early so I can be done in time to pick Wren up,” Ben said in a rush. Han just started at him.

“For claiming to be nothing like me, I am seeing some similarities here,” Han said, “Beautiful girl, great kid, and you running for the door.”

“I am not running,” Ben said, "And I am not like you." 

“If you go down this path kid, you will be your father’s son in a way you never wanted to be.” Han advised.

“Becoming a philosopher in your old age, old man?” Ben going on the defensive.

“Maybe I am.” Han said and then he raised his arm to clap Ben on the shoulder. He let his hand not quiet touch his son’s arm, but when Ben didn’t move away Han patted his shoulder once and then went to give Leia her coat.

“He’s not staying?” Leia asked when they got in the car. Ben was in the doorway saying goodbye. He hugged Wren and then smiled at Rey. A moment later he walked over to his own car behind them. Rey lingered at the door just a little too long staring at Ben leaving before closing the door.

“Guess not.” Han said. Damn it Ben. _Why did he have to be so much like him?_

“Why do you insist on teasing him?” Leia asked once they were in the car.

“Getting a rise out of him is the only way he ever talks to me,” Han said. “That is what happens when you have nothing in common in your son.” At least not until Ben grew up.

“I think that fact has changed, don’t you?” Leia said able to read his thoughts like always.

“Yeah, a lot has changed,” Han admitted.

**……………**

“Big day!” Rey’s cheerful voice said waking Wren up.

“Mum,” Wren groaned and put the pillow over his face.

“I made breakfast,” Rey said in the same tone, “Get up or it is going to get cold.”

“What time did you wake up?” Wren asked. Rey bit her lip.

“5:00,” Rey admitted. “But I am so excited for you! This is a great school and you get a full hour of art.”

“Plus math, English, economics, and chemistry,” Wren mumbled not excited about those classes. At least joining track counted as his P.E. credit. “And did you have to put me in honors math and chem?” He was going to do honors English too, but that interfered with his art class. 

“You tested there,” Rey said her tone changing from cheery to firm, “And you are not just going to breeze through school. You need challenges. I will leave you to finish getting ready.”

Wren went to the mirror and saw floppy hair and pale skin. Well, his mother was very pretty and although his father didn’t have traditional good looks girls still seemed to fancy him. Maybe Wren would grow into his looks, but right now all he saw was wild dark hair and freckles that wouldn’t fade. Would he really fit in? The school was for the arts but that didn’t make Wren any less quiet or any less awkward. What if he didn’t make any friends? He didn’t really have any at his old school, only a few school friends, no real deep friendships.

Well, no time like the present.

And at least he didn’t have to dress himself. His gran already sent a text about what Wren should wear. Once Wren managed to comb through the wild black hair it didn’t look so bad. Wren had to admit he had great hair, floppy, but good.

Rey had her phone out and was taking pictures the second Wren came down stairs. She did this every year. Wren paused for a few but then had enough.

“Just one more.” Rey said clicking away.

“Mum!”

His grandfather was driving him to school. His parents were going to pick him up and then they were all going out to dinner to celebrate his first day. The Solo family celebrated a lot of things. Speaking of Solos the honking of a horn meant his grandfather was here.

“Bye, love,” Rey said giving Wren about a thousand kisses. Wren’s ears turned red as Han grinned. “Everyone is going to love you, and you are going to have a great year.” Rey’s eyes were so hopeful. What if it didn’t happen? What if he was just the same quiet, odd, Wren Au…Solo?

“Thanks Mum,” Wren said instead and then walked out to meet his grandfather.

“Hey kid,” Han said opening passenger door for him.

“Is that thing even drivable?” Wren said eyeing his grandfather’s car.

“The Falcon has never failed me yet.” Han said.

The drive was quiet, and for once Han didn’t try to fill the silence with mindless chatter. He knew that this was a big day for Wren and he needed a moment. Han was going to do better with Wren then he did with his own son. It wouldn’t make up for what a crappy dad he was, but if he was a good grandpa that was something, right?

“Son of a bitch,” Han muttered to himself after seeing the purple haired woman waving at them from the school yard.

“What?” Wren said having have heard it.

“Let’s just say your father isn’t the only one who thinks that I am not good enough for Leia.” Han said as he pulled into a parking spot rather than the drop off.

“Hello Han,” Amilyn Holdo said once the boys got out of the car.

“Amilyn,” Han said Amilyn only nodded at him before turning her attention to Wren.

“And this must be Wren, Leia has told me so much about you.” She said, “I’m Dr. Holdo, the principal at this school, and I am so happy you are attending Triple A.”

“Triple A?” Wren repeated.

“Amidala Academy for the Arts is a bit of a mouthful,” Dr. Holdo explained, “Triple A is what we call it. Our school’s founder would be very proud to have her great - grandson attend the school she founded.”

“Wait, what?” Wren said hoping he might have heard wrong.

He did not.

Wren stared at the painting of a very pretty woman with beautiful dark hair and a sweet face. His great – grandmother. At least Wren knew for sure the hair thing was genetic.

“An amazing woman,” Dr. Holdo said coming up to him sometime later. “She had so many accomplishments for someone so young. She was a queen, a senator, and cared deeply for her people. To meet such a tragic end…Leia kept her clothes. As a keepsake. Just to have something of hers. I think you will do well here, Wren.” She gave him one last smile before leaving and joining Han down the hall.

“So you didn’t tell him about the school?” Amilyn asked.

“He picked it,” Han said with a shrug, “We didn’t want him to choose another school just because of his connections to this one. Besides he is a Solo, not an Amidala, no one will make the connection.”

“And I suppose none of you told Wren he is technically a prince?” Amilyn went on.

“It is an honorary title!” Han protested. “You know Leia hates being called a Princess. So yeah Wren might be an honorary prince, but let’s just get him through his first day.”

Wren’s first class was economics. It was either that or government. Wren figured this would be better suited considering who his father was. He took a seat towards the back and got his notebook out and started doodling. It was what he always did in classes. Start drawing and not look at anyone. Wren took a deep breath and put the notebook away. This year was going to be different. He was going to try. He was going to…who’s that?

He had never been one for crushes, but the second he saw her he was gone. She had wild curly hair and olive skin. She was surrounded by people and everyone was laughing around her. Wren looked down quickly before she would notice him staring. Finally the bell rang and the teacher called for everyone’s attention.

“Hi, I am Ms. Harris,” The teacher said. She was on the youngish side. Must have only been a teacher for a few years. “When I call your name say “here” not “sup” or “hey” just say “here.” She said with a smile and a few people laughed. Remembering that his name was now at the end of the alphabet and not the beginning Wren zoned out for a moment and stopped himself from looking for the girl with the curly hair.

“Wren Solo.” Ms. Harris called.

“Here,” Wren said and Ms. Harris paused.

“Solo, as in Ben Solo?”

Bloody hell.

Economics teacher. Of course she knew who Ben Solo was, and what he looked like. And everyone always said how much Wren looked like his father.

“Yes, he is my Dad,” Wren told her.

“Oh,” Ms. Harris said and then to Wren’s horror her cheeks turned pink. Pink! His econ teacher fancied his Dad! Wren sank into his chair. “Well then, moving on…” Ms. Harris said quickly and went on with the lesson. The period dragged on. Wren could hear whispers about him from the other students. Things like “rich boy” and they called him “Prince William.” Wren could care less what people thought of him, but it hurt to have people talk about him right in front of him. One redheaded boy “whispered” how Wren probably only got into the school due to his family’s money.

“Hey, shut your mouth before I shut it for you,” A louder voice said shutting the redhead up. Wren looked over and the curly haired girl was glaring at the other boy.

“You let a girl fight your battles?” Red said.

“Why not? She is probably a better fighter than me,” Wren said with a shrug. Ms. Harris called for attention again and everyone went back to listening to her.

“Solo, huh?” The girl said coming up to him after class.

“Uh, yeah,” Wren said focusing very hard on not staring at her pretty brown eyes. “It’s a whole thing…”

“I read the article,” She said, “My sister thinks your dad is really cute.”

Great. Another person that fancies his father.

“He can be kind of an arse,” Wren said and the girl smiled. If Wren didn’t have it bad for her before he did now at the sight of it. “Thanks for sticking up for me.”

“We birdies have to stick together,” She said, “My name’s Raven.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harrison Ford since he wanting Han Solo to die and for it to be for a meaningful reason and really dramatic. I hope everyone liked it and the next chapter will feature the besties of Ben and Rey. Finally!!!!! 
> 
> Let me know what you think by a comment or a kudo. No nasty words please. If you don't like it you may press the back button and find many other awesome stories. I really need to start bookmarking my favorites.

**Author's Note:**

> So many new fics are being posted everyday this one might get lost so if you do read this please give a quick comment or kudos to let me know if i should bother to write more. Thanks to all who read this far.


End file.
